


Моя девушка и другие звери

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: FB 2015 [59]
Category: Predator Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 midi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя девушка и другие звери

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** миди, 8 280 слов  
>  **Пейринг:** хищник/люди  
>  **Категория:** гет, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** социалистическая повесть о трудовых буднях работников заповедника.  
>  **Примечания:** используется образ Хищника в целом, AU, не имеющее отношения к фильмам/комиксам.  
>  **Предупреждения:** фемдом, секс-игрушки, насилие, сомнительная порно-лексика, внезапный поворот сюжета (тм), МАТЕРЯЩИЙСЯ МУЖИК.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Моя девушка и другие звери"

В голову Марго постоянно приходили дикие идеи. Предпоследней из таких было желание самолично выкормить детенышей гиеноида, оставшихся без родителя. К счастью, мать-природа оказалась умнее, чем отдельно взятая Марго, и никакого «пробуждения лактации» не случилось. 

Даг этому был очень рад, поскольку сиськи Марго ему нравились, а насчет сисек, брызгающих молоком, он не был уверен. К тому же, у гиеноидов с рождения были зубищи на зависть любому хищнику.

Последней идиотской затеей, которую осуществила Марго, было это.

– Смотри, Даг, правда же прекрасный экземпляр? – почти щебетала она, подтягивая микро-шортики. – Ну не удача ли?

Удача раскачивалась на лебедке, свесив руки-ноги, и Даг мечтательно подумал, как было бы славно, свались эта туша и переломай себе все кости.

– Где ты его взяла? – наконец, разродился он.

– Ой, это такая история, – Марго сняла шляпу и обмахнулась. – Он, глупенький, наверное подумал, что тут местность для сафари! 

– Ах, сафари? – Даг даже побледнел от злости. – И что он успел насафарить?

– Ничего, – Марго нахлобучила шляпу обратно. – Как видишь, наши милые маленькие друзья доказали ему, что он неправ.

Лебедка скрипела, медленно опуская громадное тело на щит. Зеленая кровь, пульсирующая странными оттенками в дневном освещении, капала на пыльные доски.

– Ха! – Даг торжествующе кивнул. – Кто его так приложил?

– Кажется, первым успел хамозавр, – ответно ухмыльнулась Марго. – Еле успела отбить дурачка.

Даг покосился на огромный ствол пневматического ружья, торчавшего из окна «Ровера». Марго сложила пальцы пистолетиком, сделала беззвучное «бах!» и демонстративно сдула с пальцев воображаемый дымок.

– Умница, девочка, – не удержался от похвалы Даг. – Но скажи, родная, нафига ты притащила сюда этого идиота? Пусть бы там и окочурился.

– А он мне понравился, – охотно отозвалась Марго. – Прекрасный экземпляр самца самоуверенного. По-моему, мы, как работники «ЗаврусЮниверсум», обязаны сохранять все экзотические виды.

– Этих экзотических тут полгалактики летает, – проворчал Даг. Лебедка опустила громадного яутья на щит, и ослабшие тросы тут же заколыхались на горячем ветру, тонко звеня. – Одним охотником больше, одним меньше – никто и не заметит.

– Надо же какой грозный, – Марго улыбнулась. – Давай уже бери пульт и выполняй мужскую работу. Что, хрупкая девушка в одиночку все должна делать?

Даг заморгал, покраснел и подхватил пульт от тележки, на которой покоился щит. Марго, покручивая на пальце ключи от «Ровера», направилась к дому. Машинально проводив ее взглядом в спину, а точнее, в ягодицы, Даг встряхнулся, смачно плюнул в голубую пыль и взялся за пульт. Тележка неслышно сдвинулась, щит будто поплыл над землей. 

Одна рука яутья свалилась со щита и безжизненно волоклась по земле, перепахивая когтями мягкую поверхность.

Даг вздохнул и подумал, что быть альтруистом не так-то просто.

***

Как пациент яутья устраивал Дага полностью. Потому что был тих и бессознателен. Как возможный труп, являющийся причиной массы бюрократических заморочек, – не радовал вообще. 

Переборов нелюбовь к нарушителям пространства заповедника,Даг предложил Марго вызвать экипаж службы экстренного реагирования и отправить яутья с миром в какой-нибудь всеобщий госпиталь. Однако Марго решительно отказалась и взялась лечить охотника самостоятельно.

Даг махнул рукой и только посоветовал ей фиксировать все этапы на камеру, чтобы в случае безвременной кончины пациента иметь хоть какое-то алиби.

– Если помрет, – сказала Марго, обильно поливая рваную рану от «клюва» синтетическим антибиотиком, – отвезем его обратно и...

– Оставим на съедение? – кровожадно предположил Даг.

– Похороним с честью, – твердо сказала Марго. – И сообщим родственникам. Можешь покопаться в его портативке?

Даг с сомнением покосился на массивный персональник, запакованный в боевой наруч, закрывавший всю левую руку яутья до локтя. На наруче виднелись свежие царапины – следы мелких зубов гальесов. Эти хищники сопровождали хамозавров целыми стайками. Несмотря на травоядностьхамозавра, его размеры позволяли мелочи чувствовать себя в безопасности и совершать настоящие бандитские вылазки. 

Хамозавр был рептилией, гальесы – теплокровными млекопитающими, и феномен такого соседства видов заслужил нескольких абзацев в книге, которую писал Даг. 

Он крепко рассчитывал через пару лет выпустить в свет свои «Записки смотрителя» и обрести популярность в кругах любителей экзотической фауны. 

– Думаю, лучше не бинтовать, – задумчиво пробормотала Марго, оглядывая плоды своей работы.

– Слушай, я от ветеринара ожидал большего, – заметил Даг. – Со зверьем ты возишься по паре часов, а тут – раз-раз, и готово?

– Экономьте на детях, но не на животных, – подняла палец Марго. – Животные беспомощны, они не понимают, что происходит и... ладно, не буду читать лекцию. А у этих, – она потыкала пальцем в бок яутья, – иммунитет ого-го. Видишь сколько на нем уже шрамов? Вряд ли он каждый раз ехал в больницу и лежал под капельницей. Я его пока везла, чуть-чуть о них почитала.

– Пойду поищу веревки, – вздохнул Даг. – Очнется, стрелять начнет...

– Раздень его для начала, – посоветовала Марго. – Я поехала. У лирков вот-вот начнется кладка, а самка тяжело отходила. Надо последить, чтоб яйца поперек хода не встали.

– Марго!

– Что, любимый?

– Ты и так уже три дня болтаешься где попало. Я тут типа нуждаюсь в женском обществе!

– Еще денек, любимый, – Марго легко скользнула к нему, хотела провести по щеке, но вовремя спохватилась, что руки у нее все еще в крови и антибиотике, поэтому легонько чмокнула Дага в челюсть. – А потом я вернусь и мы устроим тако-ое... У меня самой все между ног мокренько.

Она заговорщицки подмигнула, чмокнула его еще раз и пошла к выходу.

Даг вздохнул. Сильные женщины ему нравились, но иногда он ощущал себя рядом с ними глуповато. Вон, Марго сама привезла яутья, сама его сгрузила и вылечила. А он разве что помогал взваливать бессознательное тело на раскладную постель. Да и то основную работу сделала тележка.

– Я буду ждать, – сказал он Марго в спину.

Его девочка помахала рукой, и дверь за ней закрылась. 

Мысли сами собой приняли эротическое направление. Даг не кривил душой, искренне возмущаясь отсутствием Марго. Он и в заповедник-то записался исключительно благодаря тому, что Марго была та еще штучка. Порой его даже слегка пугала такая фантазия, но это был приятный испуг, связанный с предвкушением. Он вздохнул и помял яйца.

Охрана Марго не требовалась, так что состоял он при ней просто для протокола, хотя, конечно, пневматику изучил как следует. А книги писать можно было где угодно.

Подойдя ближе к постели, он осмотрел яутья и решил начать с тяжеленной даже на вид установки, которая крепилась на сложной системе чересплечных и нагрудных ремней. Два из них и так были перекушены.

Поддернув штаны, он присел на край постели, потыкал яутья в бок и, убедившись, что охотник не спешит приходить в себя, взялся за первый ремень.

– Пряжка-прряжка, где тут пряжка...

***

Проснулся Даг как обычно – в десять утра по местному. Соблюдая привычный ритуал, потянулся за портативкой и, открыв один глаз, изучил собранную за ночь статистику. Границы заповедника светились успокоительными зелеными линиями. Все как обычно: никто не сбежал, никто не вторгся.

На ум тут же пришел яутья, и Даг нахмурился, открывая второй глаз. Охотник проник на территорию незамеченным. И хорошо, что не пересекся с Марго! Даг не увлекался ксенологией, однако после распаковывания охотника все-таки почитал несколько заметок в Галанете. В примечаниях к длинной и занудной статье, которую он просматривал буквально по диагонали, было указано, что в период Смутных Времен яутья не брезговали охотиться на иные разумные виды, единственным ограничителем считая опасность конкретного объекта охоты. Тогда Даг сразу припомнил устрашающее пневматическое ружье, которое Марго таскала с собой повсюду, и порадовался, что яутья успели основательно пожевать.

Левый глаз заслезился, Даг отложил портативку и основательно потер кулаками оба глаза.

Внизу что-то грохнуло. Даг от неожиданности дернулся. Звук был такой, словно раскололось одно из керамических блюд, которые Марго уважала больше любой другой посуды. Даг уже хотел окликнуть ее, но в последний момент сдержался. Нехорошие подозрения заставили его оглянуться и найти взглядом собственную винтовку. 

Несмотря на то, что их дом был под отдельным охранным контуром, Даг не пренебрегал личной безопасностью и старательно, планомерно вдалбливал эти же основы в голову Марго.

Он мягко встал с кровати, быстро натянул штаны и футболку – все из легкого, но очень прочного материала – подхватил винтовку и прошел к выходу.

Спустившись по лестнице, он остановился на открытом балкончике, с которого можно было оглядывать весь первый этаж. Студийность помещения давала прекрасный обзор.

И яутья на разложенной кровати не было. А вот обрезанные веревки – наличествовали.

Даг прищурился. Все снятое им с пациента лежало на полу, не хватало разве что пары ножей. Их Даг запомнил отдельно, поскольку клинки имели необычный красный цвет. Словно медные, но на самом деле куда более прочные.

В кухонном блоке снова что-то грохнуло, и Даг опознал в звуке дверцу холодильника.

Если сначала ему было даже несколько страшно, то теперь стало просто смешно. Повесив винтовку на плечо, он двинулся вниз по лестнице, особо не скрываясь.

Пройдя через студию, он завернул за разделительную стену и остановился в проеме.

Яутья стоял спиной к нему. На фоне окна фигура казалась еще огромнее, чем вчера. Даг машинально отметил, как бугрятся мышцами плечи и руки. А вот ему не удавалось достичь похожих результатов, как он ни старался на самодельном турнике.

Твердой мускулистой рукой яутья сжимал канистру молока. Белый поток лился в оскаленную пасть – Даг видел растопыренные клыки – и яутья жадно глотал холодную жидкость. 

Со смешанными чувствами возмущения и веселья Даг подождал, пока яутья закончит. Охотник добулькал последние капли из пяти литров, и со стуком поставил канистру на разделочный стол. Потом крутанулся на месте, и Даг обнаружил, что в его сторону направлен один из красных клинков.

Вся грудь яутья блестела от антибиотика и еще чуть-чуть – от молока.

– Доброе утро, – Даг не стал убирать скрещенные руки от груди. – А кто разрешения у хозяев будет спрашивать?

Яутья внимательно смотрел на него, еле заметно шевеля клыками. Потом опустил руку и положил клинок на стол.

– Кх-хто?

Человеческий давался ему с трудом – яутья буквально выдавливал из себя звуки.

– Ты вломился в государственный заповедник, – сказал Даг. – И тебя в нем чуть не съели. Марго тебя спасла.

– Мар-р?

– Я – Даг. Моя девушка – Марго. Мы – смотрители. Живем здесь.

– Запове-едник?

– Да. Место, где звери живут и их нельзя убивать. Понимаешь?

Яутья моргнул, подхватил со стола нож и поводил им перед собой.

– Нельзя, – качнул головой Даг. – Запрещено. Как ты пробрался на территорию? Здесь ограда. Защита. Как ты попал сюда?

Яутья с мерзким звуком потер клыки друг об друга, а потом раззявил пасть и почти беззвучно зашипел. И ткнул пальцем вверх.

– Что? Свой корабль? И где он?

Теперь яутья нарисовал пальцем окружность в горизонтальной плоскости.

– О, на орбите планеты? Хорошо. Вызови его сюда и улетай. Ты вообще-то совершил преступление. И только потому что Марго очень добрая, тебя еще не арестовали.

Яутья ощутимо нахмурился. Мощные надбровные дуги съехались, почти закрывая и без того глубоко посаженные глаза. Даг машинально скользнул взглядом по всей фигуре. Яутья был очень похож на человека, которому просто добавили устрашающих элементов типа когтей да еще приставили чужую голову. Даже на хвост или крылья с жабрами не стали тратиться. Все-таки по части разумных рас фантазия у эволюции была ограниченной. 

– Не улета-ать, – проскрипел яутья. – Вре-емя... Жда-атьвре-емя.

– Твое сафари рассчитано на неделю, что ли? – возмутился Даг. – Да ты, брат, наглый!

– Бра-ат?

– Неважно. Вот черт, и что с тобой делать? Сколько ты тут торчать собирался? Сколько времени ждать?

Яутья развернулся к окну, посмотрел на восходящее солнце и снова нарисовал в воздухе движение – на этот раз в вертикальной плоскости, имитируя солнечный оборот. Потом показал три пальца.

– Три дня он собирается сидеть тут и жрать наши запасы, – сказал Даг в потолок. – Охренеть можно.

Яутья сдвинулся с места и пошел на выход. Дагу пришлось посторониться, чтобы его не отпихнули плечом. Вблизи он с неудовольствием выяснил, что охотник еще и выше на пару голов. Придерживая винтовку, он двинулся следом. В открытый конфликт он не особо верил – в его цивилизованном мире такого случиться не могло – но просто оставлять яутья без присмотра не собирался.

Безымянный нарушитель прошел до кровати и присел на корточки возле груды кожи и металла, составлявшей его одежду. Еще вчера Даг решил, что нормально существо повсюду ходить в таких смехотворных доспехах не может. Вероятнее всего, это были специальные ритуальные или как их там облачения. Яутья ковырялся в них с сосредоточенным видом, потом зарычал и выпрямился во весь рост. Даг покосился на сжатые кулаки. Яутья протянул обе руки, развернув пальцами вверх.

– За-аповедник, – он открыл одну ладонь. – Еда-а, – и разжал пальцы второй.

Даг присмотрелся и довольно хмыкнул. Яут предлагал ему накопительные жетоны. Поправив винтовку еще раз, он ткнул сразу в оба. Тут же высветившиеся над ними суммы заставили его удивленно поднять брови. Яутья совсем не разбирался в экономике, если предлагал такое. Пережив мгновения соблазна забрать все и разом, Даг взял один жетон и сунул в карман. Снова ткнув во второй, он покачал головой.

– Не надо. Слишком много. Одного хватит.

Яутья пару секунд смотрел на него, не мигая, а затем перекинул жетон на кончики когтей и почти небрежно отправил обратно в кучу своей одежды. Даг даже поморщился, видя такое расточительство.

– Еда-а?

– Будет еда. Идем за мной. 

Даг сгрузил винтовку на пол, покрутил плечом, разминая его, и двинулся на кухню, приглашающе махнув рукой.

***

Готовить Даг любил и умел. Ему было скучно просто распаковывать сухпаек и заливать водой, поэтому он неустанно практиковался в сочетании различных ингредиентов, презентуя свои шедевры Марго. 

До полета на Калимеру он точно так же щедро потчевал друзей, хотя бы раз в неделю приглашая их на очередной вечер шеф-повара. 

Правда, он предпочитал выносить гостям уже готовый результат, а не колдовать при них. Но яутья имел свои взгляды на процесс готовки. Когда Даг попытался выдворить его за стол, охотник замотал головой так, что длинные космы заметались по плечам.

– Проверя-ять! – твердо сказал он.

Даг только пожал плечами и принялся выкладывать на разделочную плиту все, из чего планировал сделать кацийское рагу. Пару раз глянув на яутья, он внес мысленные поправки к размерам порций и направился в складское помещение.

Вернувшись, Даг с возмущением обнаружил, что яутья успел порубить все, что он выложил. Вернее, откромсать от всего куски. И теперь с задумчивым видом рассматривал насаженные на когти дольки сыра, перца, мяса и всего остального.

– Ты руки мыл? – поинтересовался Даг, с грохотом ставя контейнер на пол. – Что пялишься? Ты грязный! 

Яутья пошевелил пальцами и отправил в пасть кусок сыра. Даг подбоченился, презрительно глядя на самозваного дегустатора.

Яутья сжевал все, и забраковал только перец. Выплюнув его в ладонь, он показал Дагу результат, затем сжал кулак и швырнул останки перца в раковину.

– Чего? – возмутился Даг. – Перец – это вкусно!

– Плоха-ая еда-а.

– Я здесь решаю, понял?

Яутья потянулся к оставшимся нетронутыми перцам, и Даг схватил его за запястье. Остановить яутья он не смог: охотник стиснул очередной невинный овощ так, что мякоть полезла между пальцев.

– Чего творишь, гад? – Даг разозлился уже всерьез. – Ну не жри, раз не нравится, портить-то зачем? Иди отсюда!

Он пихнул яутья в грудь, однако и этим ничего не добился. Охотник осмотрел его с ног до головы, клацнул клыками друг об друга и легко высвободил стиснутую руку. Дагу показалось, будто он пытался удержать самостоятельное и очень решительно настроенное дерево. 

Яутья прошелся к раковине, стряхнут туда печальные останки и даже помыл руки. Потом вернулся к столу и прислонился боком. Даг предусмотрительно накрыл перцы, спасая их от экзекуции.

– Плоха-ая еда-а, – повторил яутья.

Вздохнув, Даг переложил перцы на дальний край стола. В конце концов, их он мог заменить специями.

Пространно размышляя о необразованных варварах, не ценящих овощную кухню, он машинально рубил все остальные составляющие, скидывал их в огромную чашу и периодически напоминал себе, что готовить теперь нужно даже не на двоих, а на пятерых сразу. Яутья больше не вмешивался в процесс, однако внимательно наблюдал. И даже помогал в меру сил: Даг столкнулся с корнем миса, упорно не поддающимся нарезке. По сути корень нужно было просто распополамить, но волокнистое тельце сопротивлялось отчаянно. Даг нахмурился и обеими руками нажал на обух. Яутья пару секунд смотрел, а затем протянул руку и уперся основанием ладони между рук Дага. Нажал – и нож прорезал корень, словно масло.

– Спасибо, – буркнул Даг.

– Сла-абый, – констатировал яутья.

На это Даг отвечать не стал. Спорить с фактами было бессмысленно, хотя и несколько обидно. Яутья меж тем принялся осматривать его так, будто впервые видел. Потянулся и поддел когтями прядь волос.

– Мягкие, – почти удивленно сказал он, даже не растягивая слово.

– Это волосы, – рассеянно откликнулся Даг.

Яутья взял одну из своих косм и сунул Дагу под нос.

– Си-ила!

– Отстань, – Даг махнул ножом. – Не тряси башкой над едой!

Яутья заворчал и трясти перестал, но волосы Дага не отпустил. Даг чувствовал себя так, будто попал в вольер к капуциновым мартышкам – их тоже страшно интересовало все, что только есть в человеке: от одежды до «а где у нас глазки».

Яутья несколько мгновений рассматривал его волосы, потом отпустил и ткнул пальцем в плечо. Жесткий палец прошелся до локтя, к тому же яутья не особо следил за тем, чтобы убрать когти.

– Не лапай меня, – Даг говорил спокойно, хотя уже начинал раздражаться.

Яутья развернулся к столу, уперся одной рукой в столешницу и напряг мышцы. Потом ткнул пальцем в свою руку и в Дагову. Разница была очевидна.

– Отвали, – повторил Даг и слегка ткнул ножом в сторону охотника.

Яутья фыркнул, едва не забрызгав стол, отодвинулся и прошествовал к столу обеденному. Даг не стал оглядываться, но по скрежету мебели определил, что охотник протиснулся на диван и расположился на нем со всеми удобствами.

***

Обожравшийся яутья сразу завалился спать, но перед этим похлопал Дага по плечам и слегка потряс. Дагу показалось, что это можно было рассматривать, как благодарственные объятия и комплименты шеф-повару.

Убедившись, что яутья действительно спит, а не помер, не успев переварить рагу, Даг забрал винтовку и отправился на ежедневный обход. Автоматика автоматикой, но границы заповедника он проверял регулярно. Лучше было своими глазами убедиться, что никакие древесные паразиты не подобрались к опорам или что рядом с электросеткой не возникла тропа огромных шукарисов.

Квадрик негромко гудел, Даг наслаждался поездкой. Сегодня была очередь восьмого сектора из двадцати четырех. Сам заповедник был слишком огромен, чтобы исследовать его за один день, если, конечно, не пользоваться октопланом. Но скорость и высота полета не давали той тщательности и кропотливости, с которой Даг подходил к своей работе. День за днем он удалялся все больше от дома, а когда приходила очередь секторов с десятого по четырнадцатый, то просто уезжал с ночевкой. Примерно, как Марго сейчас.

При мысли об этом ему стало слегка неловко. Марго никогда не упрекала его за отлучки, а ведь сейчас она тоже уехала по делам. Отнюдь не смоталась ради минутной прихоти.

Прямо ему в лоб влетела огромная жирная бабочка, и от неожиданности Даг едва не вывалился из седла. Встряхнувшись, он сжал руль покрепче, затем все-таки вытер лоб, избавляясь от маслянистой пыльцы, и покатил дальше.

***

Самое жаркое дневное время Даг без зазрения совести провел на озере. Огромное пространство водной глади даже на расстоянии излучало приятную прохладу. Даг аккуратно проехал по давно проложенному маршруту, оставил квадрик в безопасном закутке между огромных корней баньяна и двинулся пешком, внимательно прислушиваясь. 

Никто не хрустел ветками, маячки на портативнике не светились, а значит, можно было отдыхать в свое удовольствие.

Оказавшись в крошечной бухте с настоящим голубым песком, Даг вздохнул и прямо в одежде завалился в тень под лист гигантского папоротника. Заложив руки за голову, он лениво подумал, что после сиесты нужно будет завернуть в пирамидальную рощу и проверить, как обстоят дела с молодым семейством гарпий. 

Но сначала поспать.

Зная Марго, можно было не сомневаться, что она вернется среди ночи и наверняка будет полыхать желанием рассказать ему все родовые процессы в подробностях. Поэтому нужно было пользоваться возможностью и отдыхать днем.

Наличие яутья в доме все еще немного беспокоило, но после получения в руки платежного чипа Даг перестал опасаться, что дикарь перепортит мебель или банально ограбит спасителей. Возможно, яутья только притворялся бодрым и здоровым. Даг припомнил, как он медленно ел, тщательно пережевывая почти разварившееся мясо, и решил, что яутья действительно порядочно ослаблен ранением. 

Сонно поглядывая на озеро, он подумал, стоит ли вписать в свою книгу маленькую лирическую главу. Неплохо бы звучало вступление: «В один из солнечных мирных дней нам довелось столкнуться с гораздо более опасным экземпляром, чем любой из трехсот сорока видов, расквартированных в «Заврусе». Ибо опаснее существа разумного не может быть ничего».

Мысль Дагу так понравилась, что он перевернулся на живот и заерзал. Руки чесались вернуться к квадрику, схватить портативник и начать записывать. Но Даг знал, что чем больше терпишь и вынашиваешь планы, тем ярче и богаче потом получаются образы, выходящие из-под пальцев.

В озере раздался громкий плеск. Даг чуть повернул голову и без особого любопытства проследил, как из воды поднимается длиннющая шея, заканчивающаяся головой с вытянутым клювом-рылом. Обладатель рыла повертелся, издал протяжное утробное стенание, и нырнул обратно. Массивная туша на поверхности так и не появилась.

Опять вернувшись к мыслям о книге, Даг еще немного поерзал, затем стащил футболку, аккуратно свернул и подложил под голову. Так думалось определенно лучше.

***

Проснулся он, когда по голой спине потянуло холодным ветерком.

Отчаянно моргая, Даг пытался сообразить, что происходит и сколько сейчас времени. С третьей попытки разлепив оба глаза, он глянул на озеро и мысленно ругнулся. Не поставив будильник, он продрых слишком долго. Солнце уже ползло к закату, пробиваясь сквозь перистые облака, и утягивало за собой дневное тепло. Ночи в «Заврусе» были не то чтобы совсем холодными, но явно не подходили для сна на открытом воздухе. Они с Марго даже не включали кондиционеры после наступления темноты. А если выбирались посидеть на веранде, то прихватывали одеяла, а Даг еще и заваривал что-нибудь горячее и алкогольное.

Подумав о горячем, Даг тут же почувствовал голод, а следом оперативно отозвался желудок, громким ворчанием подтвердив, что одним утренним рагу в рационе не обойдешься. 

Поводя плечами и передергиваясь от холода, Даг натянул футболку и торопливо двинулся к квадрику.

Квадрик был на месте. А вот генератор какая-то скотина расклевала.

– Ах ты сучара! – не сдержавшись, возопил Даг, едва углядев следы от массивного клюва. – Ну смотри, тварь лысая! Найду – в суп пойдешь!

Гигантские дронты, благополучно проживавшие на берегу озера целыми стаями, все-таки добрались до его техники. Даг давно приметил интерес огромных птиц к его железному помощнику, но ограничивался тем, что шугал нелетучих тварей грозными окриками. Дронты всякий раз бежали так, словно Даг гонялся за ними в поварском колпаке и с ножом в руках.

Сейчас Даг был готов действительно прирезать кое-кого и сварить в супе из местных же овощей.

– Сука, такую машину испортить!

Выдав еще один матерный загиб, уже покрепче, Даг слегка успокоился и присел возле квадрика. Генератор был полностью расколот, и не стоило даже надеяться его реанимировать. Даг безнадежно поднялся, оглядел квадрик и на всякий случай сел в седло. Чудодейственная сила задницы не помогла.

Посидев несколько минут, Даг с тяжким вздохом слез и затоптался на месте. До дома было одиннадцать километров. Всего ничего на квадрике или даже роллере, но пешком и ночью... Стоило применить двойной коэффициент, рассчитывая затраты времени.

Впрочем, ночевать на берегу озера, постепенно зарабатывая артрит от остывающего песка, Даг тем более не хотел. Прикрыв глаза, он в деталях воссоздал маршрут своего продвижения, вычеркнул из него несколько длинных съездов к норам и берлогам, прикинул, где нужно будет почти ползти на ощупь, и тихонько застонал.

Впереди его ожидало множество отвратительных приключений.

***

За силовую изгородь Даг ввалился буквально на последнем издыхании. Ночная природа вызывала у него почти ненависть. Все эти четыре с лишним часа сил ему придавали только красочные описания, которые он выдумывал на ходу и кирпичиками укладывал в голове, строя новую главу. Правда, по соображениям цензуры некоторые кирпичики потом следовало бы выкинуть. Но по первостиДаг твердо намеревался записать всю главу именно с теми выражениями, которые буквально переполняли его мозг.

Кипя от негодования, он протащился на защищенную территорию и немедленно с громадным удовольствием стянул сандалии. Такие легкие и удобные, для путешествия вслепую они оказались категорически не приспособлены. Чего только стоила моментально ставшая скользкой стелька – и чем больше грязи забивалось под ступни, тем сильнее скользила нога.

Превозмогая себя, Даг не стал швырять сандалии среди двора, а аккуратно поставил их к началу плиточной дорожки. Мстительно сжигание на костре он отложил до завтрашнего дня.

Встав босыми ногами на гладкую прохладную плитку,Даг застонал от счастья. А, вспомнив, что впереди его ожидал специально спроектированный микро-водоем, лежащий прямо посреди пути – застонал еще выразительнее.

Медленно прошлепав к водоему, Даг надолго задержался, топчась в воде и смывая грязь, усталость и боль. Ему захотелось лечь прямо в этот водоемчик и там же уснуть. И только очередное зябкое дуновение помогло задавить глупую мысль.

Прошлепав дальше, Даг с чувством полного облегчения зашел в дом. Марго еще не возвращалась – свет нигде не горел. Обычно она всегда ждала его, если Даг задерживался на своих инспекциях изгороди.

Подумав о том, что теперь он должен сидеть и дожидаться, чтобы не обидеть любимую девочку храпом, Даг вновь почти застонал. Горестное мычание он постарался свернуть как можно скорее. Яутья спал, но Даг не исключал, что на самом деле охотник бдительно подслушивает.

Пробираясь в кухню, Даг старался не шуметь. Рыская в холодильнике – тоже. И, наконец, жадно давясь остатками рагу, он тем более старался делать это как можно тише.

Залив пылающий ужин добрым литром холодной воды, Даг блаженно вздохнул.

Теперь предстояло наведаться в душ и там уже обрести звание человека цивилизованного.

Выйдя из кухни, он уже было направился к лестнице, но в последний момент его качнуло, и он понял, что порядком вымотался. 

Медленно добравшись до постели со все еще дрыхнущим охотником, он присел на самый краешек. Ему нужна была всего пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя.

А потом он обязательно добрался бы до душа, чтобы забыть про чертов кошмар путешествия сквозь колючки.

И еще нужно было приготовить для Марго хоть какую-то еду, хотя бы сэндвичи с голубым тунцом.

Всего пара минут.

***

– Да-аг. Эй, Да-аг. Даг? 

Даг заворочался. Болели ноги и правое плечо, а еще немного шея – тоже справа.

– Милый? Ты спишь?

Он почти вскинулся, узнав родной голос.

– Марго? Что... я что, сплю?

– Спал, – поправила Марго и еле слышно засмеялась.

Даг проморгался и увидел в темноте знакомый силуэт. А мгновением позже из темноты выделились все цветовые переходы, и он наконец-то увидел Марго целиком. Она улыбалась и казалась абсолютно довольной.

– О-о, – застонал Даг, понимая, что на самом деле все проспал. – Прости! Я хотел тебя встретить... Вот черт, сейчас, уже встаю...

– Тш-ш! – Марго приложила палец к губам. – Даже если великий повар спит, то в холодильнике всегда можно что-то найти.

– Хмф-ф... Тогда завтра я искуплю вину, – Даг аккуратно постучал себя в грудь кулаком. – Представь, эти чертовы дронты все же добрались до квадрика и раздолбали генератор. Вот я пешком и перся, умотался как собака. Знаешь, как бывает, присел на пару минут и все, срубило...

– Хватит оправдываться, – Марго похлопала его по животу. – Как будто я тебя третирую.

– Я сам себя третирую, – вздохнул Даг. Он никак не мог заставить себя сесть. – Ну как прошли твои роды?

– Все отлично, – Марго потянулась и нырнула к нему под бок. Даг подвинулся ближе к яутья. Тот по-прежнему дрых мертвецким сном. – Кажется, я переживала больше, чем самка. Ну еще папаша вокруг носился, голосил как резаный. Даже на меня кидался пару раз.

– Мы, мужчины, очень заботливые, – важно согласился Даг.

Марго коротко хихикнула и потерлась о его плечо.

– А как твой пациент?

– Ну... Его пищеварение на высоте, он сожрал все, что я приготовил и, кажется, даже сказал спасибо. И с тех пор вроде спит. Я-то укатил...

– Как же я по тебе соскучила-ась, – протянула Марго и недвусмысленно сунула ладонь под пояс штанов. – Давай прямо сейчас…

– Может, сначала душ?

– Мне и так нравится, – Марго лизнула его в шею. – Знаешь, был один такой исторический персонаж... Писал своей жене – скоро я вернусь с войны, не мойся. 

Даг таких персонажей не знал. В свою очередь он задрал короткую маечку Марго, пропитанную ее запахом, и втянул воздух.

И неожиданно понял, что катастрофически устал.

– Так, кажется, я проигрываю в этом сете, – упавшим голосом пробормотал он.

– М-м?

– Вымотался. И... в общем, кажется, это...

– Ну! – Марго фыркнула и полезла в штаны еще дальше. Нащупала член и легонько сжала его. – Ну что ты будешь делать!

Даг стиснул зубы от обиды. Марго навалилась на него, упираясь голой грудью, поелозила, и он честно постарался сосредоточиться на этих мягких прикосновениях, на острых сосках... И ничего не получилось.

– Извини, – буркнул он.

Марго вытащила ладонь и разочарованно вздохнула. Потом перевернулась на спину и подвинулась еще ближе.

– А что, – задумчиво сказала она. – Может, сегодня я побуду прекрасным рыцарем?

Даг неопределенно замычал. Намек Марго он прекрасно понял, но не был уверен, что даже смена ролей сможет вытащить его из омута усталости и временного полового бессилия.

– Решено! – шепотом воскликнула Марго. – Знаешь, все эти родовые процессы оказывают на меня странное влияние. Поэтому я не успокоюсь, милый. Сейчас вернусь!

– Эй, постой, – Даг обнял ее за талию. – Идем наверх, ты не забыла, что тут целый яутья?

– А это и есть самое интересное, – Марго улыбнулась, и даже в темноте ее зубы ярко сверкнули. – Мы будем трахаться совсем тихонько. Как студенты, у которых вся семейка за стеной телевизор смотрит.

Даг нахмурился, но затем разжал пальцы, выпуская Марго. Та мгновенно соскользнула на пол и бесшумно побежала на кухню. Наверное, это было несколько ненормально – держать секс-игрушки там, где готовят еду, но кухня была самым чистым и проветриваемым помещением. А Даг хотел быть уверен, что штуки, которые надо запихивать в себя, хранятся в надлежащих гигиенических условиях.

Когда Марго вернулась, Даг успел самым бессовестным образом задремать. Он немного чувствовал себя примерной женой, которая надеется, что муж отвлечется на футбольный матч и не будет подкатывать с требованиями выполнить супружеский долг.

– А вот и я, – прошептала Марго, толкая его в бок. – Давай же, лентяй!

– Не хочу, – пробормотал Даг, закрывая глаза рукой.

Марго вцепилась в его штаны и потянула. Даг со вздохом приподнялся, позволяя ей сдернуть одежду до колен, а потом и целиком стащить с него. Согнув ноги, он развалил колени на стороны.

– Приподнимись еще раз, – велела Марго.

Последовав просьбе, Даг приподнял бедра, и неутомимая любовница тут же запихнула под него подушку.

– Ты будешь медсестрой? – лениво осведомился он. – Или мне звать тебя «госпожа»?

– Я буду инопланетянкой, решившей исследовать тебя через задний проход, – сдавленно хихикнула Марго.

– Только сверло не бери, – точно так же шепотом подыграл Даг, невольно улыбаясь.

Ответа он не получил, поскольку Марго взялась за минет. 

Даг закинул обе руки за голову, покосился на яутья и постарался сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Его девочка старалась, обсасывая вялый член: щекотала яйца, водила языком сверху донизу, старательно пробовала достать языком до спрятавшейся головки, помогала себе рукой... 

В какой-то момент либидо все-таки встрепенулось.

– Давай, – пробормотал Даг. – Еще немного, и, возможно... оу!

Приглушенный возглас вырвался сам собой. В анус уперлось нечто прохладное и скользкое. В первую секунду Дагу показалось, что это палец, но затем оно легко и гладко вошло внутрь под небольшим углом. Даг автоматически вильнул бедрами. В арсенале их игрушек было много экземпляров, и он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что именно взяла Марго, но большинство предметов предназначались для стимуляции простаты.

Марго выпустила его член и смачно облизнулась.

– Сейчас будет волшебство, – промурлыкала она. – На счет раз, два, три-и...

Он услышал легкое гудение и одновременно штучка в нем ожила.

– Ум-м!

Очередной возглас пришлось душить уже ладонью.

– Черт, да, это я хотела услышать, – прошипела Марго и вновь нырнула к нему в пах, скрываясь из виду. 

Впрочем, виды Дага уже не волновали. Он заелозил, и игрушка в нем тоже словно заелозила. Марго использовала хорошую смазку. Даг сжал сфинктер, и немедленно почувствовал, как первая волна удовольствия медленно растекается между ног. Марго отозвалась довольным мычанием – член у нее во рту обрел твердость. Даг потянулся вниз, нашарил мягкие волосы Марго и стиснул пальцы. Марго понятливо открыла рот и позволила стянуть себя с члена. Даг разжал пальцы, Марго подалась вперед и плавно опустилась на него всем телом.

– Милый, правда, хорошо? – прошептала она, жадно разглядывая лицо Дага. – Ну, убери руку...

Даг толком не мог понять, чего она хочет, поскольку все мысли сосредоточились на вздрагивающем анусе и скользящей в нем игрушке. Он просто не хотел кончить раньше времени. Марго осторожно отняла его руку ото рта и немедленно поцеловала его – глубоко и мягко, лаская его язык своим. Даг стиснул обе руки на талии Марго, уперся пятками в постель и напрягся, приподнимаясь. Ягодицы стиснулись, анус тоже, и Дагу мгновенно сделалось так хорошо, что он застонал, не прерывая поцелуй. Марго заелозила по нему и вскинула голову.

– Ах! Так хорошо!

Даг был с ней полностью согласен. Марго съехала чуть ниже, и Даг обхватил ее за ягодицы, растягивая их. Собственный член уже был готов к бою, и едва Даг почувствовал, как мокрая расщелина касается головки, то с силой надавил на упругую задницу Марго, насаживая ее на себя.

– А-ах!

Вскрикнули они одновременно. Совершенно потеряв голову, Даг принялся размашисто загонять член в Марго, и почти сразу же почувствовал, как его и без того пульсирующее очко начинает неслабо распирать. От этого удовольствие в животе сделалось еще острее. Он напрягся, пытаясь удержать это распирание, и вновь засадил Марго по самые яйца. Та вскрикнула, и Даг увидел, как она судорожно сжимает в ладони нечто блестящее. Движение в его заднице сделалось еще интенсивнее.

– Марго... Ох... Хитрая сучка, ты что там...

– Да, да, продолжай!

Она вновь стиснула ладонь. Даг заелозил обеими руками, практически непроизвольно продолжая долбить раскаленную дырочку. В голове метались обрывки мыслей, среди которых порхала одна – Марго взяла игрушку с помпой. 

Его анус дрожал от напряжения, пытаясь сокращаться раз за разом, усиливая горячее тянущее чувство. Игрушка вибрировала как сумасшедшая, упираясь в простату. Марго сама толкнулась попой навстречу его члену и присела на Дага чуть сильнее. Под ее весом он невольно напряг живот, и томительное наслаждение внутри достигло пиковой точки.

Это произошло так быстро, что он только успел хватануть воздуха.

Даг посильнее уперся в постель и уже собирался как следует нашпиговать Марго своими живчиками, когда кровать содрогнулась.

Их влажные стоны перебило громкое рычание. Даг увидел, как за спиной Марго мелькает огромная страшная фигура, и даже не успел испугаться, как Марго просто исчезла.

– Э... э?! – завопил он. 

Яутья, сграбаставший добычу, резко отодвинулся назад, крутанул Марго к себе лицом и почти ударился спиной о стену. Даг вскинулся, и под взвизгивание Марго едва не взвизгнул сам – вибратор в нем стал еще больше, прижатая простата будто вспыхнула. 

С трудом взяв себя в руки, он перевалился на бок, поднялся на колени, и понял, что сейчас кинется за винтовкой, невзирая на колом торчавший член и растянутую жопу.

Яутья собирался насиловать Марго!

– О-о да!

Даг не поверил своим ушам. Марго вскинула голову, почти картинно закинула за нее обе руки и выгнулась. Очередной стон был громким и сладким.

– Трахни меня!

Яутья дико зарычал. Марго перехватила себя за сиськи и сжала их характерным жестом. И застонала так восторженно, что Даг замер. Он не мог поверить своим глазам, но вот его член очень оживленно среагировал. И без того стоящий словно солдат на параде, он задергался, когда Даг увидел, как хер инопланетянина медленно проскальзывает между половых губ Марго и медленно погружается в нее сантиметр за сантиметром. 

Огромные лапы на заднице Марго казались совсем черными. Яутья заворчал, упираясь пятками в постель. Когти блеснули в темноте. Яутья поднял Марго, как куклу, и резко опустил. Марго снова взвизгнула. И в ее голосе звучал настоящий экстаз.

Даг пялился на межрасовый разврат целых полминуты, машинально вспоминая все секс-эксперименты Марго и понимая, что для нее эта затея не такая уж и дикая. Поняв, что ждать очереди бесполезно, он нахмурился и подвинулся ближе. Благо, ноги яутья раскидал привольно.

– М-м!

Марго прихватила себя за ягодицу и призывно потянула в сторону. Даг сглотнул, без слов поняв намек, и почти ринулся на приступ. Но затем все-таки поплевал в ладонь и обильно смочил задний вход развратницы. Только после этого он пристроился к заветной дырочке. 

Выбрав момент, когда яутья как раз натягивал Марго по самую мошонку, Даг смачно вколотился любимой девочке в задницу.

Марго заверещала. Даг по-бычьи наклонил голову, с хрипом выдохнул и начал ритмично вкачивать Марго в анус.

– О-ох, милый!

Даг чувствовал, как они с яутья буквально трутся членами друг об друга. Марго упиралась в грудь яутья обеими руками и елозила как сумасшедшая. Больше внятных фраз она не произносила – только всхлипывала, стонала и громко вскрикивала. 

Даг молотил как бешеный, чувствуя, что собственная задница готова просто взорваться. Он уже не различал два потока удовольствия, и ему было настолько хорошо, что он пытался усилить это ощущение как можно больше.

Оргазм начался в глубине тела. Даг застонал, сжимая ягодицы. Член запульсировал, и следующая волна закончилась выстрелом спермы. Даг почти завопил от удовольствия. 

Он весь сгорбился, напрягая живот и одновременно инстинктивно всаживая член поглубже. Почти спазматические движения бедер продолжались, и его всего встряхивало от удовольствия. Вибратор не утихомиривался, снова и снова толкая его в простату. Член стоял как бешеный.

Даг оскалился и застонал, вспоминая, что такие оргазмы обычно длятся очень долго.

***

Он вернулся в реальность, и обнаружил, что Марго практически упала на яутья. Ее шумное дыхание было полно удовольствия, прорывающегося тихими стонами. Даг медленно подался назад. Все еще твердый член выскользнул из колечка ануса, и Даг несколько мгновений любовался темным расширенным отверстием.

Потом яутья зашевелился и подтолкнул Марго вверх. Снял ее с себя и столкнул уже на сторону. Марго шлепнулась на измятые простыни и застонала. 

Член у яутья тоже вовсю стоял.

Даг хотел уже присесть, но вибрация в заднице не дала расслабиться, и он почти беспомощно поднялся на колени. Яутья приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на него и протянул руку.

– Чего? – со смешком выговорил Даг. – Рукопожатие тебе, что ли, надо? Или дрочба народов? Я не...

Яутья схватил его за руку и дернул. Даг перелетел воинственно торчащий член и с размаху рухнул на широкую твердую грудь. Яутья хлопнул его по заднице обеими руками и ткнул когтем прямиком в игрушку.

– Не тронь, бля!

Яутья ткнул еще сильнее, Даг выпучил глаза и содрогнулся. Прикосновение кончика вибратора к простате было невыносимо приятным. И одновременно он почувствовал, как яутья впивается когтями в расширившуюся затычку. Он физически ощутил, как когти вошли в мягкий силикон. Яутья потянул.

– Спасибо, я сам! – взвыл Даг. – Бля-а!

Игрушка оказалась на свободе. 

Дагу показалось, что его задница издала громкий хлопок. Яутья махнул рукой, отшвыривая вибратор, и повернулся на бок, грозя похоронить Дага под собой.

В ходе короткой ожесточенной драки Даг оказался в положении, которое вызвало у него самые плохие подозрения. 

Яутья полусидел, опираясь плечами на стену, Даг распластался у него по груди, лопатками чувствуя, какая эта грудь твердая, а незваный партнер в их с Марго дуэте стиснул его ляжки, широко разводя в стороны. 

Даг машинально попробовал упереться руками в постель, соскользнул и резко выкрутился в поясе. Кулаком он метил в челюсть яутья, но не учел жесткость внешних клыков. Четыре костяных острия сомкнулись вокруг его пальцев, сдирая кожу. Даг рванулся, клыки сжались еще сильнее, и он взвыл сквозь зубы.

– Мальчики, не надо так, – крикнула Марго. – Даг! Что ты все портишь?!

– Я порчу?! С хера ли?! Он меня выебать собрался!

Даг все-таки вырвался ценой полностью ободранного кулака. Он инстинктивно обернулся к Марго, и тут же об этом пожалел. Яутья вцепился клыками ему в загривок. Верхние оказались прямо на артериях – Даг почувствовал, как быстро пульсирует его собственная кровь. Нижние упирались в ключицы. Даг инстинктивно схватился за них, но клыки сжались, и он действительно испугался.

– Марго, это все твои затеи! – взвыл Даг. – Блядь, помоги же!

– Сейчас... – протянула Марго.

И наклонилась. Даг от изумления поперхнулся. Марго обхватила ртом его член и быстро задвигала головой. Потом еще и прихватила его за яйца. Даг бессловесно взвыл. Яутья под ним довольно зарокотал, влажно дыша Дагу в загривок. 

Марго что-то промычала, и Даг почувствовал, как она лапает его за задницу, просовывая два пальца внутрь. После расширителя это далось ей без всяких усилий. Прикосновение к простате вновь заставило его вздрогнуть. Затем пальцы исчезли, и вместо этого в раскрытый анус уперлось что-то горячее и мокрое.

– Нет-нет, Марго, что за шуточки?!

Его любимая девочка причмокнула напоследок и подняла голову.

– Ты же знаешь, что я за равноправие, – почти прошептала она. – Давай, милый, расслабь попку, я вам обоим помогу... Ну-ка.

Прежде чем Даг дошел до стадии, когда даже любимой можно врезать в челюсть, Марго вновь наклонилась и принялась снова обсасывать его член.

Хер у яутья был здоровенный, и упорно не лез. Даг тем более не собирался помогать клыкастому натянуть себя в задницу. Однако Марго была настроена решительно, и отсасывала так, будто хотела выпить из Дага все соки. Даг одной рукой вцепился в пальцы яутья, другой – в волосы Марго, и попробовал заизвиваться. Марго тут же сжала зубы, и Даг выматерился. Пальцы пришлось разжать.

Вновь выпустив его изо рта, Марго приподнялась и шаловливо запустила себе пальцы между ног.

– Страшно возбуждает, – почти простонала она. – Сразу двое в моей постели, м-м!

Парой мгновений спустя она уже перекидывала длинную ногу через бедра Дага. Он дернулся, когда влажный кустик ее волос коснулся оголенной головки. 

Марго чуть-чуть поелозила, расставилась, вынужденная учитывать габариты яутья, и нарочито медленно опустилась на торчащий член. 

Даг охнул.

Мокрая писечка всосала его член, Марго приподнялась, а затем резко опустилась. Даг услышал негромкое хлюпанье. 

– Бля-яа!

Хер все-таки протиснулся. 

– Стойте! Бля! Марго-о!

Дагу казалось, что он сейчас порвется пополам. И самым диким было то, что хер стоял как каменный, а каждое движение Марго вызывало все больше удовольствия. 

Он перехватил ее за талию и изо всех сил сжал руки, инстинктивно пытаясь причинить ей боль. Марго вскрикнула, наклонилась к нему и задвигалась еще быстрее. Груди подпрыгивали у Дага перед носом, и он поймал Марго зубами за налитый кровью сосок. Мотнул головой, почти прокусывая кожу и чувствуя боль от клыков яутья. Марго взвизгнула и подалась к нему еще ближе.

Яутья поддал бедрами. Хрен протиснулся еще глубже, Даг в страдальческом вопле разжал зубы.

И одновременно эта вакханалия довела его до точки. 

Марго на нем вскрикнула, обхватила Дага ладонями за виски, силком прижала к влажной груди и начала ритмично содрогаться. Ее влагалище быстро сжалось несколько раз, массируя его член, и Даг с приглушенным вскриком разрядился в нее спермой.

– О-о! – в экстазе простонала Марго, продолжая сжимать писечку.

Даг еле дышал. Член сладко подрагивал в горячем плену, задница тоже содрогалась, но скорее мучительно. И первое ощущение быстро уступало место второму.

Яутья еле-еле двигался, однако, похоже, трудности его не останавливали. Марго вздохнула, разжала руки и приподнялась.

– Стой, – прохрипел Даг.

Его собственная хватка ослабла, и Марго с легкостью освободилась.

– Прости, но мои дырочки нуждаются в отдыхе, – сладко протянула она. – Еще чуть-чуть... и я тебе... пососу...

Она вытянулась на кровати и закрыла глаза, просунув руку между ног. Яутья вновь двинул бедрами. Даг с отчетливым ужасом понял, что Марго явно не собиралась больше принимать участия. 

– Подожди! – он попробовал обернуться, и вновь дернулся от боли в шее. – Блин! Твою мать! Не лезет! Сдай назад!

Яутья заворчал и сдал назад, но тут же втолкнул в него хер с новой силой. Даг заскулил.

Здоровенный член давил на простату, но вызываемое этим возбуждение было каким-то механическим. Яутья внезапно разжал клыки, словно почувствовал, что невольный любовник сдается.

Даг в полубессознанке откинул голову, упираясь макушкой под челюсти яутья, и совершенно обмяк, расслабляясь всем телом. Растянутое очко вздрагивало, собственный член наполовину встал, но у Дага не было ни сил, ни желания хотя бы подрочить. Шумное дыхание яутья сделалось прерывистым, затем превратилось в клекот и, наконец, в ритмичные горловые выдохи, больше похожие на рычание.

«Хоть бы ты кончил, сука», – промелькнуло в голове у Дага.

Яутья, будто подслушав его, застыл на месте, до боли сжимая ноги Дага, втянул воздух и замолчал. А потом заревел. От испуга Даг дернулся, но член, ставший еще больше, тут же усмирил его. И следом Даг почувствовал такое мощное движение в животе, будто они с Марго решили все-таки сыграть в медсестричку, которая накачивает кишки больного водой, чтобы хорошенечко почистить.

Облегчение от прекратившегося спаривания было невыносимым. Мысль о том, что сейчас хрен начнут доставать из горящего ануса – еще более невыносимой.

Чувствуя, что в глазах неуклонно темнеет, Даг решил, что лучшей стратегией будет потеря сознания.

***

Он лежал носом в подушку, и спину основательно припекало. Даг со стоном приоткрыл один глаз. Солнца было так много, что он пошарил и тут же натянул на голову вторую подушку.

В спасительной темноте нейроны зашевелились быстрее, и он дернулся, вспомнив, чем закончился вчерашний вечер. 

Буквально отшвырнув подушку, он поднял голову и панически огляделся.

Яутья нигде не было. Марго тоже исчезла. Даг увидел привычный квадратик голограммы-записки над тумбочкой, но на этот раз не стал к нему тянуться. Обида, мгновенно вспыхнувшая под ребрами, была слишком сильной. 

Даг полежал еще несколько минут, упиваясь жалостью к себе, а затем вздохнул и медленно приподнялся на локтях. Перекатился на бок, скинул ноги с постели и наконец-то сел. 

Боль в заднице была такой ядреной, что он весь съежился, зажмурил один глаз и со свистом втянул воздух. Ему захотелось рухнуть обратно в постель и отлеживаться на животе. Однако Марго рядом не было, а ему было жизненно необходимо найти ее и оттаскать за волосы.

На полу он не обнаружил ни одежды, ни винтовки. Рассеянно попытавшись найти штаны, Даг плюнул и одернул футболку.

Превозмогая себя, Даг поднялся и направился на кухню. По пути он поймал себя на том, что идет враскоряку. Настроение, бывшее и так ниже болота, провалилось к ядру планеты.

Дохромав до кухни, Даг увидел знакомую фигуру. Едва заметив длинные космы, он почувствовал такую лютую ненависть, что даже боль притихла. Оскалившись, Даг сделал два мягких шага, вытащил из настольного набора ножей самый огромный тесак, и молча кинулся вперед.

Тесак блеснул в крутом замахе, и Даг уже представил, как сейчас треснет шейный позвонок яутья, рассеченный пополам. 

Но вместо этого тесак воткнулся в стол. 

Даг потерял равновесие, яутья, немыслимым образом оказавшийся сбоку, ударил его по ногам, и Даг грохнулся на пол, по пути приложившись нижней челюстью о край стола.

Ему показалось, что зубы воткнулись прямиком в мозг, и сейчас все это вместе потечет из носа. 

От боли он никак не мог пошевелиться, бессмысленно елозя по полу. Его схватили подмышки и дернули вверх. Даг все пытался втянуть воздух, или хотя бы встать на ноги, но ни того, ни другого сделать не мог. 

Затем он очнулся, сидя на столе. Морда яутья маячила прямо перед его лицом, а в руке охотник держал тот самый тесак, периодически кося в широкую отражающую поверхность желтым глазом. Вся его броня была на месте.

– Сла-абый.

Даг ударил его снизу по запястью, и приглушенно взвыл. Приемы из боевиков на яутья не срабатывали. Охотник разжал пальцы, и тесак упал на пол с отвратительно громким звоном. 

Яутья положил ладони Дагу на плечи, внезапно погладил вдоль рук, сжал запястья и резко выкрутил обе руки назад. 

Даг автоматически пнул его, однако пинок ушел в воздух, поскольку яутья стоял вплотную к столу, прямо между колен Дага.

Бить лбом в раскрытые челюсти Даг побоялся. Оставалась сила убеждения.

– Отпусти, сученыш! Пидор сраный! Урою, мудило!

Прежде чем он успел харкнуть яутья в рожу, тот перехватил обе его руки одной, а второй схватил за подбородок. Даг замычал. Пальцы яутья были жесткими и давили нещадно. Вкупе с разбитым подбородком это было совсем хреново.

– Больно-о?

– Хера себе, ты еще спрашиваешь! – снова заорал Даг. – Сука, ты мне жопу порвал! Бля, пусти! Больно!

Выпустив его многострадальную челюсть, яутья похлопал себя по бедру, повозился там и двумя пальцами вытянул на свет небольшой тубус, прихотливо украшенный зелеными и голубыми полосками. Даг почти испуганно посмотрел на тубус. Яутья когтем большого пальца подцепил крышку и отщелкнул. Даг невольно втянул воздух – странный запах тут же поплыл по всей кухне.

– Лечи-ит.

– Так давай сюда и вали нахер, гондон, – зло сказал Даг. 

Задница болела нестерпимо. Яутья заворчал, резко встряхнул тубус, и на стол полетели брызги, а потом и шлепнулся кусок геля, тут же потекший в лужу. Яутья поставил тубус, набрал гель на пальцы и полез к Дагу между ног.

– Когти, сука! – Даг почти истерически взвыл, тщетно лягаясь. 

Яутья резко боднул его в грудь. Даг упал на спину, выкручивая себе руки. Позвоночник болезненно выгнулся, а головой Даг еще и приложился о стеклянную разделочную поверхность.

– Убью-у! 

Пользуясь тем, что яут чуть сдвинулся, Даг резко поджал ногу почти до самой груди и тут же выбросил ее пяткой вперед. Удар пришелся яутья точно в глаз. Вернее, как мгновением позже понял Даг, к сожалению, всего лишь в мощную надбровную дугу. Яутья мотнул башкой и всеми четырьмя клыками вцепился в ногу Дага.

– А-а!

Вопил Даг больше от страха – яутья не спешил отгрызть ему ступню. 

С неумолимостью андроида он продолжал вмазывать гель в пострадавшую человеческую задницу. Даг еще пару раз дернулся и взял паузу. Переводя дух, он почувствовал, что боль исчезает. Яутья отвлекся от процедуры, опять потряс свой тубус, добавил геля и вернулся к лечению. Даг помотал головой. Вроде бы, сотрясения не было.

Яутья еще пару раз основательно прошелся по анусу, и убрал руку. Разжав клыки, он взял Дага за щиколотку и силком согнул ногу, ставя пяткой на стол.

– Жда-ать.

– Отпустить-то можно? – все так же зло спросил Даг.

– Не-ет.

Яутья растопырил клыки и закашлял. Даг понадеялся, что хренов ублюдок сейчас сдохнет от внезапного сердечного приступа, но яутья не собирался биться в конвульсиях. 

В итоге Даг решил, что яутья просто смеялся.

Ему казалось, что на столе он провел вечность, но яростно бросаемые на часы взгляды показывали, что прошло всего три минуты. Яутья тоже посматривал на циферблат, и когда стрелка совершила еще два оборота, разжал хватку. 

Он так быстро выдернул руку, что Даг не успел толком расцепить собственные, к тому же, затекшие. Яутья подхватил его под многострадальный зад, сдернул со стола и поставил на пол.

– Машина-а, – сказал он, указывая на двор.

Даг обернулся к окну, яутья отпустил его, и Даг сделал неуверенный шаг, придерживаясь за столешницу. Очень аккуратно ступая, он добрался до окна и выглянул наружу.

Несчастный квадрик с разбитым генератором стоял в голубой пыли. 

– Ты что ли притащил? – искренне изумился Даг, оборачиваясь,

– Забота-а, – сказал яутья и похлопал себя по груди. – Не больно-о?

– Челюсть болит, – буркнул Даг. 

Яутья кончиком пальца подтолкнул тубус по столу и направился к раковине. 

Под шум воды Даг тщательно намазал челюсть, закрутил тубус, потряс и рачительно спрятал в ящик стола. Возвращать лекарство он не собирался. Яутья ничего не сказал. 

Присев на корточки, охотник поднял тесак, снова повертел его в пальцах, выпрямился и кинул несостоявшееся оружие убийства в раковину.

– Еда-а.

– Хер тебе. Для мудаков не готовлю!

Яутья сделал два широких шага к холодильнику, распахнул дверцу и полез изучать полки. Даг с трудом поборол искушение вновь попытаться воткнуть в широкую спину нож. Потом ему пришлось бороться с искушением дать яутья смачного пинка по яйцам. Еще ему представилось, как он прикладывает раскаленную сковороду к жопе охотника. 

Мысли были настолько приятными, что Даг осклабился.

Яутья вынырнул наружу и ногой захлопнул дверь. В руках у него был целый ворох еды.

– Куда потащил? – в ярости поинтересовался Даг. 

На его холодильник покусились!

Яутья вернулся к столу и сбросил все на него. Потом развернулся к Дагу.

– Гла-авный, – он ткнул себя в грудь, – мла-адший, – палец указал на Дага, – жена-а, – на этот раз он указал во двор.

Даг машинально посмотрел туда, но Марго не увидел. Хитрая паршивка смылась явно надолго. Яутья быстро раскладывал по столу добычу.

– Не понял, – неохотно сказал Даг.

– М-м, – яутья покончил с раскладкой и сейчас водил пальцами по набору ножей. Наконец он вытащил нож, идущий под номером два после тесака. – Мла-адший и жена-а, дава-ать хорошо-о. Гла-авный дава-ать забота-а.

Нож мелькал с такой скоростью, что Даг невольно засмотрелся и пропустил смысл сказанного мимо ушей. Потом он встрепенулся и угрожающе подступил ближе к столу.

– Слышь, ты че сказал? Какой нахер младший?

Яутья обернулся к нему, сжимая в руке нож. Даг мгновенно поднял ладони в примирительном жесте. Яутья кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию. 

Потоптавшись на месте, Даг подавил желание пощупать задницу и медленно направился к выходу из кухни. Ему нужно было одеться. 

Нож за спиной у него звякнул по-особенному, плиточный пол клацнул под ударом когтей, Даг вздрогнул и тут же едва не подскочил, когда его приложили по той самой заднице. Оскалившись от злости, он рывком обернулся. Яутья смотрел на него сверху вниз, растопырив внешние клыки.

– Мла-адший хорошо-о. Не хоте-ел бо-ольно. Дума-ал, игра-а.

– Я главной затейнице припомню, – скорее сам себе пообещал Даг. – Выдеру как стерву.

– Иди-и, – яутья подтолкнул его в плечо. – Отды-ых. Я забота-а.

Даг покосился на увесистый молоток для отбивки мяса, висящий на стене, и решил, что возьмет передышку. 

Попробовать прикончить яута еще раз он мог и завтра.


End file.
